A Love Story Never Ends
by G.L.Irene
Summary: This is a story between Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch has very strong feelings for Suzaku. But will Suzaku accept him or reject him? Read to find out! PS: THIS IS MY SECOND STORY XD SO DON'T JUDGE ME XD!
1. Chapter 1

**Lelouch's POV:**

_Today, I'm going to confess my feelings for Suzaku. I feel nervous. I wonder what he's going to say. I feel like it was love at first sight. But ever since the war, my heart was broken. Nunnallly kept me comfort when Suzaku and I were separated. She knew how I felt about him. But once I knew he was alive, I felt happy again. My heart was patched together by his words, his happiness, and his friendship.  
_

"Brother! Good morning!" Nunnally spoke happily to me.

"Good morning, Nunnally!" I said with a smile on my face. "Today is the day I'm going to confess to Suzaku." Nunnally smiled. As she was excepting this to happen.

We then both got ready and went to school.

**Suzaku's POV:**

"Good morning, Lelouch!" Lelouch smiled and simply went to his seat. The weird thing is, he also blushed when he looked at me.

Lelouch then gave me the signal. So I went to meet him at our regular spot."I-I need to tell you something, Suzaku." He said blushing and looking away.

I tuned his head and said, "If you have something to say, then say to my face, Lelouch." I then noticed that Shirley and Milly were hiding behind the door of the stairway.

Lelouch then hugged me all of a sudden. " I-I love you, Suzaku. I have since the beginning we met." I was shocked. I never knew he felt that way before. A tear went down my face, I hugged him back. I whispered the same three words to him. And kissed him on the cheek.

**Third Person POV:**

_They both knew then that this was a start of a relationship. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I really apreciate the reviews! I'm sorry but there will not be any action. This is just a love story! ^-^ Sorry action readers! Anyways, Enjoy the story!**

**-G. -**

**Suzaku's POV:**

_Its been 2 weeks since Lelouch and I became a couple. Shirley and Milly haven't said anything to us since then. We're both happy and that's all that matters._

__**Lelouch's POV: **

_Nunnally keeps teasing me about Suzaku and I. Nobody found out yet, but I have a feeling that someone knows. _

_****_**Narrater's POV:**

"Lelouch, Suzaku, we saw you guys...on the roof..kissing... sometimes.. Are you guys dating?" Milly asked, "It's alright if you guys are! You both make a great couple!" Shirley teased.

Suzaku and Lelouch blushed, "Umm... Lelouch it's fine if we just tell the student council!" Suzaku said happily, "Okay." Lelouch said while still blushing. "Yes, Lelouch and I are dating. Lelouch made the first move you know!" Suzaku teased his boyfriend. Lelouch blushed even harder.

Then the whole student council laughed. "Then we will all support you!" Kallen and Rivalz said. Suzaku held Lelouch's hand and smiled. Lelouch smiled at all of them, "Thank you all!" Lelouch said while both of them held hands.

**Sorry its short! I have to update the next chapter in a week from Saturday because I'm taking a trip to California! Bai Bai! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back XD! Did you miss me ;)? Did ya?! Oh well v-v. NOTE: I'M SORRY TO READERS THAT WANTED ZERO BUT THERE WILL BE NO ZERO IN THIS STORY. AND YES LELOUCH IS ZERO DX! **

**This story will not have any Zero or Geass related stuff to it I'm veeeeeeerrrrrryyyy soooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyy! DX DX DX! **

**That is all from me now enjoy the story! XD I hope you like it! Oh! I almost forgot! My birthday was on August 2nd soooo I'm now 12 years old XD! Again, Enjoy!**

**-G. -**

Lelouch's POV:

(epic time skip XD)

_Its been 3 months since I've confeesed my feelings for Suzaku. Everyone seems to support our relationship. But I have a feeling that Shirley isn't. She hasn't been to our Student Council meetings and she doesn't talk Suzaku. She's been kind of cold to him._

"Good morning, Lulu!" Suzaku said to me. "Good morning." I said to him sadly. He looked at me all confused and said," Are you okay? You seem sad. Tell me Lelouch." I didn't say anything, but then I noticed a tear run down my face.

Suzaku's POV:

"Lelouch. Why are you crying?" I said while I hugged him. He hugged me back and cried on my shoulder. While he was crying Nunnally heard Lelouch crying.

"That's what i would like to know as well. Suzaku and I are worried about you, big brother! Please tell us what's wrong!" Nunnally said worriedly. He wipped his tears and looked at me. He smiled then fainted into my arms.

"Lelouch! Wake up!" I shouted. _Now I'm really worried! What should I do!? _I then carried Lelouch to his room, but then I noticed Shirley giving me a dirty look. _I'm confused. I thought Shirley and I were friends. I thought she was supporting us. But she's not. I think she hates me for taking Lelouch away from her. I knew she liked him, but I never knew she liked him THAT much. I still love Lelouch. And I always will. Nothing will stop me from loving him. _

As I shut Lelouch's door, Shirley came up to me and slapped me. "You disgust me! You think you can take Lulu away from me!" She shouted furiously. "I never thought Lulu would like someone so worthless." Milly saw her ranting at me and came up to her. She punched her. _I was shocked that she did that. Milly would scold her but she never hit her._

"Get a grip already, you idiot! You've gone too far, Shirley! First, you ignore him for three months. Second, you bump in to him purposely. Now you slap him then rant him! I have no choice but to kick you of the Student Council for such rude behavior to a member just because you're jealous. I'm sorry." She said to her. _I stayed quiet and walked into Lelouch's room. Shirley apologized to Milly then left the building. She never talked to any of the student council members again. Not even Lelouch. But he understood what was going on._

(TIME SKIP)

Lelouch's POV:

_I never knew how cold Shirley was to Suzaku the other day. She was a nice girl, but then she moved to another school. Nobody paid attention to her movement. I think it's for the best at least. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone for updating this soooo late! I had school and I went on vacation and my iPad was acting crazy! Anyways, if you have a DrawCast app on an iPhone, iPad, or iPod then go follow me! My name on there is authordrawer. That's all i have to say so enjoy the story!**

**-G. -  
**

Suzaku's P.O.V~

_When Shirley moved, things were a lot quieter and easier. I think it been 2 years now, ever since Lelouch and I had been together. But today is the day, the day I propose to him. I want to propose were we first got together, the student council room._

"Suzaku, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Lelouch said worriedly. "Sorry, i was out to get you a present!" _I knelt on one knee and opened the ring box. I watch silently as his eyes widened and his eyes flooding with tears. He covered his face with his two hands and smiled happily._

"Lelouch, will you marry me?" _I asked nervously as Milly and Rivalz were smiling happily and shocked at the same time._ "S-Suzaku... Of course! I'll marry you!" _He said then we both hugged each other as I put the ring on his ring finger. We were now engaged and happy as were could ever be._

3rd Person P.O.V.~

_After 6-7 weeks of wedding planning, Lelouch and Suzaku were finally married and living together happily. Months turned into years. They next thing they knew, they had two kids named Sya and Yuki. Sya had Suzaku's hair color and Lelouch's eyes. Yuki had Lelouch's hair color and Suzaku's eyes. Nobody ever judged them or hurt them. Shirley never interfered in anyone's relationships ever again, and in fact she did fall in love again. And she did get married. _

_Their wish finally came true, and Lelouch and Suzaky finally lived happily ever after. The End~_

**Thanks for reading my story and favoring/following this! It means a lot and I hoped you all enjoyed~! **

**-G. -**


End file.
